


Dusk Till Dawn

by aloissssxo



Series: Wolfstar Universe Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, James Potter is a Good Friend, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew is Not a Marauder, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloissssxo/pseuds/aloissssxo
Summary: 'You'll never be alone, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn'. Sirius implored with his truthful and deep eyes, holding Remus' hand as he laid on the cold, wooden floor of the dusty shack, promising not to leave him alone.Remus nodded, preparing for the pain to take him over, the searing pain creeping along his spine. He held onto Sirius for as long as he could, holding onto his words, being his anchor to the shore."Baby, I'm right here."A collection of moments throughout Sirius and Remus' school days and beyond, inspired by a handful of songs which belong on every wolfstar playlist.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Universe Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144442
Kudos: 19





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brode](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brode).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I need you, more than anyone Darlin'. You know that I have from the start. So build me up buttercup, don't break my heart.'

“How long do you think James will be?” Remus asks broodily, staring down at a magazine James had let him borrow earlier in the week. It was a Saturday, so that meant no lessons, thankfully. Remus thought he was going to drown in the amount of homework he’d been given over the last week or two, and he’d crammed the day before in order to get it all done before the weekend. For once, Remus decided he wanted to have a free weekend. No pranks, no homework, just rest. He was tired, especially since he’d been on the go all week, and the full moon also took place last weekend. He just felt exhausted, and some time away from everything would be amazing.

“I’ve not clue how long those two will be,” Sirius answers with a yawn, catching the ball elegantly. For the last half an hour, Sirius had been playing a David Bowie record on his turn-table, laying on his back on the floor, throwing and catching a soft ball he’d found from the courtyard. Remus had commented how it looked like a tennis ball, and of course that had resulted in a 20 minute conversation on what tennis is, and why muggles find it so interesting.

The magazine Remus was looking at was about famous wizards, specifically famous wizards from the past century. Remus wanted to catch up with everyone else, wanting to have as much knowledge as others on famous wizards. Remus wasn’t exactly ‘up to date’ with the marvels and celebrities of the wizarding world, and so he had asked James if he could borrow his magazine so that he could learn. Of course James had complied, being a kind and generous boy as it was. Remus became suddenly interested in one of the wizards, who had long sleek black hair and held his wand in one hand, standing proudly. The image moved slightly, just showing the wizard look from side to side, almost like he was observing the surroundings. He seemed to be on his guard, as if he was used to being frequently attacked. Before he could read the short biography at the side of his portrait, Remus caught sight of Sirius scrambling to his feet from where he was near the end of Remus’ bed.

Sirius strutted over to his turn-table, stopping the music with a rather sudden stop, the tune being silenced mid-song, shoved into it’s vinyl cover. Remus looked up from the magazine, rather confused since it was rare for Sirius to turn his music off, especially mid-song. He was always one to emphasise to the other marauders that he had to finish a song before he turned it off. Remus’ eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he sat up from his lying down position.

“Sirius? What’re you doing?” He asked curiously, and he was met with silence. Remus sighed, wondering if he hadn’t given the other boy enough stimulation or attention that day. Sirius seemed to be like a puppy, needing affection constantly. Remus smiled a little at the thought, but pushed it away when he noticed he was imagining showering Sirius with attention.

“Sirius, are you alright?” He asks, sitting on his heels as he leaned to the side a little bit, looking around one of the poles of his bed. He craned his neck to spot Sirius sifting through his albums, before pulling another out.

“I’m fine-“Sirius says quickly, in a tone that Remus wasn’t able to decipher. Was he actually upset? He wasn’t sure. Remus looked down at the magazine and closed it, pressing the portraits together. He took the magazine into one hand and crossed his arms over it, pulling the magazine to his chest, rolling on his heels a little as he looked at Sirius.

Sirius put the needle down onto the record, and it took a few seconds, before the song started up. The sound of a steady drum and tambourine echoing into the room. Sirius strode over to where Remus sat, approaching the blonde with a small grin on his face. Remus was a little bit apprehensive, about to ask what he was thinking, and that was when Sirius plucked the magical magazine out of Remus’ hands, carefully tossing it aside onto another bed. Remus didn’t see which one, but it was one of the other threes.

“Hey-“Remus was about to complain, but Sirius quiet literally pulled him off his feet, making Remus stumble a little, but he caught his footing with Sirius supporting him on the arms.

The song had picked up pace slightly, a melody crashing in to accompany the instruments at the start. Sirius kicked away any random pieces of clothing or belongings that were around the circular space the boys shared between their beds and moved his hands from Remus’ arms to his hands.

“Dance with me.” Sirius says, almost jokingly, a smile on his face. Remus looked even more confused, if not offended.

“Dance with you?” He asks, as if he’d been insulted.

“Come on-“Sirius says with a light chuckle as the singer’s voice on the record followed in, creating the song in its entirety. Remus hadn’t heard this song before, yet he thought he’d heard all of Sirius’ records.

“Sirius, you know I don’t dance.” Remus complained, groaning as Sirius started to sway to the beat, holding Remus’ hands firmly, pulling his hands forward interchangeably, so that Remus would move along to the beat too. Remus sighed, looking at his feet, noticing how Sirius’ moved along with his movements, whilst his own stayed firmly stuck to the ground like glue.

Sirius started to make faces, trying to get Remus to laugh. Remus couldn’t help it, watching Sirius make such a fool of himself really got to him. He let out a light laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. This boy, this stupid boy, made him feel the most indescribable things. Remus ended up giving in slowly, swaying along to the tune. He had to admit, the song was light and cheerful, and the lyrics were ever so sweet. Just as Remus began to give in, Sirius started to sing along.

_‘You never call, baby,_

_When you say you will_

_But I love you still’_

Remus couldn’t help it, but he found Sirius’ voice to be the most beautiful thing in the world. When he sung, he felt like he could fly. His confidence skyrocketed, and his heart sung. He smiled a little, matching Sirius’ moves, albeit a little bit less enthusiastic. Sirius smiled at this, dropping one of Remus’ hands, taking the other and lifting their hands up, twirling Remus under them.

_‘I need you,_

_(I need you)_

_More than anyone, darlin’_

_You know that I have from the start’_

Remus laughed at the romantic lyrics, listening to Sirius’ voice more than the original artist on the record. He wondered what made Sirius put this record on, out of all of them. Sirius started to dance properly, his head swaying from side to side, his small ponytail falling out, the elastic slipping from the grips of his black mane. Remus watched as the band fell to the floor, but Sirius didn’t seem phased. His beautiful black locks cascaded down to his shoulders, and Remus watched in awe as he looked through the curtains of his hair covering his face, catching a glimpse of his deep, brown eyes. Sirius noticed this, smiling as one hand went to his face, flicking his hair over his face to fall down the back of his head. Remus swore he was blushing, because he couldn’t take his eyes off the other boy.

_‘Baby, baby, I try to find_

_A little time and I’ll make you mine_

_I’ll be home_

_I’ll be beside the phone waiting for you’_

Remus laughs out loud at that lyric, smiling as Sirius twirls him again, one hand resting on Remus’ waist. Remus didn’t even notice this contact. This felt natural, this felt right. Nobody was observing the two. This moment was beautiful, and the lyrics made Remus felt like he was going to explode. He assumed Sirius was actually singing to him. He hoped, at least. With his laugh, Sirius felt the scar on his lip tighten, but he ignored it, not thinking about his appearance in that very moment.

“Pads, you don’t even know how to use a phone!” Remus laughs, looking at the other boy, laughing at this concept.

“Oh hush Moony, there’s no need for technicalities!” Sirius says, winking at him. Remus felt like his heart was caught in his chest. Sirius turned the two around, jumping about slightly as they danced, finally the two of them relaxing into the song properly.

Remus was an awful dancer, but Sirius never doubted his beauty. He was unmatched. Remus, to Sirius, was perfect in every way. He was completely, and irreparably enamoured by him. Did Sirius care what others would say, having a member of the family of Black be in love with another man? No. He couldn’t care less. He’d have crucio inflicted on him a thousand times, and even then he would never stop loving Remus Lupin.

Remus couldn’t stop staring at Sirius, watching how his body flowed like water. He always knew what to do. How to act, what to say, where to put his hands... Sirius just knew. Every time, it was Sirius. Remus had struggled to come to terms with it, but after many months of thinking about it, Remus knew that it was Sirius. How could it ever be anyone else? Nobody had ever made Remus feel the way Sirius did, and it was so natural. It was like gravity. Something always drew them together, and Remus doubted he would have it any other way.

_‘I could be the boy you adore_

_If you’d just let me know_

_Although you’re untrue_

_I’m attracted to you all the more_

_Why do I need you so?’’_

Remus, once again, had his heart in his throat. He could feel his pulse ringing in his ears. Was he dreaming this? Was Sirius really getting him to dance? Was he… confessing his love right now? Remus felt like his head was spinning, but he couldn’t contain himself, he listened and he smiled, looking at his feet in an attempt to hide some of his flustered feelings.

“Remus…” A low voice spoke, and Remus lifted his head, being eye to eye with Sirius, and he forgot to breathe, or how to swallow the lump in his throat, he just looked at the other boy, clueless on how to act. Was this safe? Would Sirius accept him? His mind was racing a thousand miles an hour, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

“Don’t… look away.” Sirius says with a straight face, as if he was internally debating something too. Remus felt Sirius’ face get closer to his own, and he held his breath. If this was about to happen, Remus wanted it to be perfect.

Remus threw away his anxieties, and he leant in, pushing their lips together, with more passion that Sirius was aiming for. He kissed Sirius suddenly, almost surprising him. The kiss was short and sweet, the two pulling away seconds later, Remus’ face pink. Sirius chuckled, his hands on Remus’ waist, Remus’ hands being on Sirius’ shoulders.

“Woah, easy there Moony-“Sirius whispered almost, and Remus just chuckled, biting his bottom lip as he was surprised they both did that.

It didn’t hit him as he thought it would, but it slowly set in. Sirius Black, was in love with him.

It didn’t hit him as he thought it would, but it slowly set in. Remus Lupin was in love with him.

This time around, Remus was the one to sing, his heart full and his brain full of happy chemicals. He was buzzing, completely on cloud nine.

_‘Why do you build me up_

_Buttercup, baby’_

Sirius spun Remus around again, before leaning in for another peck, being overjoyed when he received one. The two danced in each other’s embrace and neither thought of any other better way to spend their time. This was perfect, this was how it was supposed to be. Just the two of them, in their own little world.

Sirius listened as the song faded away, and he looked at Remus’ hair, which had become slightly messy itself. His hand slowly came up to his face, and instead of leaning away in fear of his scars being touched, Remus leant into it, relaxing into Sirius’ touch. This warmed Sirius, knowing that Remus trusted him in such a way, it was beautiful. Moving some of Remus’ hair, tucking it behind an ear, he leant in, whispering softly in his ear

“You look beautiful, buttercup.”

Remus smiled, his hair shining in the light like a summer meadow, utterly brimming with buttercups. Sirius thought he’d never see anything as beautiful, and he was set on devoting his life to being with such a precious gift of nature.


	2. Summer of '78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'There is no fear now. Let go and just be free. I will love you, unconditionally.'

The warm summer breeze sifted through the overgrown grass, rolling and turning, cascading through the miles of untouched land. The sun was high in the sky, the expanse of clear blue reflecting the shimmering lake beside the castle. Far from the clamour of Hogwarts, where students were getting the most out of the sun on a Sunday afternoon, only two people got away to be alone. Most people took the opportunity to leave the grounds and go to Hogsmeade on such an occasion, or sit in the courtyard and relax, not wearing their robes or lugging around textbooks, quills and parchment.

Stretching out like an arm from the castle, a bridge connected the castle to the rest of the highlands, which allowed these two deserters to escape the view of the other students and teachers. An old and potentially ancient, oak tree stood victoriously a little way from the bank of the lake, as thick as a carriage. The tree had huge roots, which snaked their way around not only the bank of the river but retreated up into the forest beyond. Among the space the tree took up, Remus and Sirius had found a place to perch themselves, sitting on soft pillows of grass. Sirius sat with his legs outstretched, one over the other casually as he relaxed against the tree, his white t-shirt hanging breezily off his shoulders, tucked into a pair of old jeans which were held up with a plain black belt. He wore simple clothes on the weekends, not bothering much with dressing up at all. He didn’t follow fashion trends, he just went with what he could find. Remus on the other hand, although he also didn’t enjoy staring at fashion magazines and considering what was in the range – he had a good eye for his own clothes. Remus wore similar jeans, however he opted for a blue and white striped t-shirt, accompanying it with a light beige cardigan, which hung off him. This cardigan seemed to swallow him almost, but it was knitted in a chunky style, so it allowed the air to breeze through, keeping him cool.

“Moony, aren’t you boiling? I’m getting hot just looking at you.” Sirius says, looking at the other boy, who was sitting upright on the grass a few metres away from Sirius, looking over at the lake. The two had sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying the silence. It wasn’t awkward, their company was hardly awkward. The two appreciated getting away from the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts, Remus more than anyone.

Remus turned his head, looking back at Sirius. The raven-haired teen had to squint to be able to see Remus properly since the sun was shining in his eyes, and Remus couldn’t help but find his strained expression a mix of entertaining and endearing. Remus shook his head, but followed himself up by clearing his throat and then speaking.

“No, it’s comfortable.” He said, though he wasn’t entirely truthful, and as always, Sirius picked up on this.

Remus wore longer sleeves as much as he could. Luckily it wasn’t the height of summer, but it was certainly one of the hottest days. Remus covered his arms for the obvious reason, to hide his scars. He wasn’t entirely sure who he was hiding them from, himself or others. Was he being courteous to others around Hogwarts, or was he doing it because he disliked the appearance of them? He wasn’t sure, but he was self-conscious, and it’s easier to avoid going out of your comfort zone, so Remus opted to keep himself covered up for the ease of things.

Sirius rose his eyebrows to Remus but didn’t say anything. Remus caught his expression and turned his back again, looking at the lake. He watched how the sun bore down on the waves, highlighting patches and showcasing them. Nature worked in beautiful ways, Remus thought to himself. He saw how the bright silver patches of sunlight contrasted with the deep, consistent blue across the water. He sighed, seeing how the difference in colour was observed as being beautiful and natural to the world. He thought about his scars, how he covered up the difference in his own colours. A difference that was not observed as being natural, or beautiful.

Remus stood, pushing himself up with his arms and hands, stretching a little, feeling his joints click comfortably, making him feel loose and relaxed. He turned, walking and closing in on those few metres between him and Sirius. He approached the large oak tree, and bent down, sitting next to Sirius. Their shoulders briefly touched, but neither lent into the other. Sirius was fiddling with a small bundle of daisies next to him, and Remus furrowed his brows when he noticed this. He wondered what Sirius was wasting his time on, since he was individually splitting the stems of the daisies.

Sirius looked up from the daisy in his palm and looked at Remus, catching his confused expression. Sirius smiled, his features spreading across his face, giving Remus one of those Sirius Black grins.

“Don’t ask.” Sirius says pointedly, placing the split-stem daisy into the pile next to his thigh furthest away from Remus. Remus simply didn’t ask, looking at the lake once more.

The two had been ‘together’ for two months now. There was never a proclamation of love followed by an official proposal to be in a relationship. The two just knew, that ever since that day in Gryffindor tower, dancing to ‘build me up buttercup’, they were an item. It worked, neither of the boys feeling like they had to hide their affection. Neither felt the necessity to fake masculinity, feeling like they were truly themselves when they were together. Of course, both boys kept it to themselves, letting the James grasp the idea with subtle actions and conversations. They both hoped that they wouldn’t have to ‘come out’ about it to James. They knew he was smart, and they were sure he would realise, but they hoped that he would accept it.

Remus spoke out against the silence. Although he felt rather relaxed and comfortable, just the two of them being alone, he still had a ball of anxieties sitting in the bottom of his stomach. For Remus, looking out at empty space when talking about serious topics was easier than looking at who you were talking to.

“I’m only wearing it to…” Remus faltered, sighing as his palms gripped the sleeves of the cardigan, pulling them down other his hands, fumbling with the loose fabric.

“Hide?” Sirius asked, looking at how Remus’ showed his anxiety and discomfort about it. Remus simply nodded, staring at how the beige colour of the cardigan didn’t look too different to the colour of his scars.

“Moony, it’s alright.” Sirius says carefully, knowing just how conscious Remus was about his werewolf side. He knew how much Remus loathed himself, but he also knew that he would wait. Sirius would wait as long as he had to for Remus to become comfortable with himself. There was no race or accomplishment to achieve. Remus’ confidence was personal to him, and all Sirius could ever want for Remus would be a long and happy life.

Remus didn’t speak. He’d had this talk often with himself, like a mantra. He tried to tell himself that it was alright, that his scars didn’t define his character, but it never fully convinced him.

“Moony, it is just us, you know I would never think of you any differently.” Sirius says, his hands going behind his own neck to pull his black hair down one side of his shoulders, keeping it away from his face. He leant his head back on the bark of the tree, looking at his boyfriend with sincerity.

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, repeating Sirius’ words in his head. He didn’t wait to believe them, he just held onto them. Shuffling forwards slightly so that his back wasn’t against the tree, he held the bottom of his cardigan, his fingers gripping onto the soft fabric carefully. He bit his bottom lip and without a moment to doubt himself, he pulled the garment over his head and discarded it over one of the tree roots to his right, pulling his shirt down to make sure it wasn’t riding up. He budged back again so his back was against the bark, looking over at the lake. He breathed in and then out, not taking the time to fret over the state of his arms. He turned his head to look at Sirius, who wasn’t looking anywhere else than Remus’ eyes.

Smiling, Sirius caught sight of a leaf from the oak tree falling and landing in Remus’ golden curls. Leaning in, Sirius took the leaf and discarded it to the side, looking back at his boyfriend with a soft smile.

“Are you hoping to get a tan?” Sirius asks with a chuckle, his hands by his sides, Remus’ in the same position. Remus shook his head but smiled a little at the idea.

“No, we don’t need to add another colour to me.” He says and toys with the idea. The tan lines would only make him look like a spectacle more, and he didn’t like that, but he allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips with the way Sirius looked at him.

Remus tried to stop thinking about hiding his arms and he tried to focus on being here and now. He kept his focus on Sirius. He felt his cheeks turn warm, the cause being looked at for so long and in such a fond way. He hoped internally that it was the sun beating down onto his face. Sirius smiled a little more. That confirmed it, he was blushing.

“Hey, I have a question.” Remus says, feeling a spur of confidence and curiosity, looking into Sirius’ dark and large eyes, seeing the beauty in his features.

“Mm? Fire away.” Sirius says, turning his head a little more, leaning against the bark.

“How long did you know?” Remus asks quietly, as if anyone could hear them. Sirius sighed, but it wasn’t an empty one, it was a short and thoughtful sigh, looking upwards in thought.

“Well…” He pondered on the thought, thinking about when it was. When he first knew he had feelings.

“I suppose it was after me and James won the Quidditch cup. Once we’d been announced as the winners my first thought was, ‘where’s Moony?’. You were the first person I looked for. Not my teammates, just you.” He says, making Remus look away since he felt flustered. He smiled to himself, remembering that day also. He remembered how he’d been supporting them for the whole match, screaming and jumping enthusiastically whenever Gryffindor scored. He’d secured a seat at the front of the stands, having the perfect view.

“When I saw you standing up there, cheering and calling my name, I felt it.” Sirius said, chuckling with how cheesy it sounded, but he told the truth. Remus smiled and looked back at his boyfriend, shaking his head a little bit.

“Hopeless romantic.” He mumbled and Sirius considered it, before nodding.

“Suppose so, but you’ve not really seen my romantic side.” He stated, and Remus nodded, knowing he hadn’t been exactly wooed, but he didn’t mind at all. Things were at a perfect pace. They were content.

“Well, I’d been feeling it for a while too. Slowly at first, but it sort of… hit me when you pulled me up to dance.” He said with a small smile, going from holding eye contact, to looking into space.

“Well, I’m glad I made you dance with me, otherwise it would’ve been a very sad confession.” Sirius said with another laugh, and the sound was like honey to Remus’ ears.

“Mm, very sad.” Remus teased.

“Don’t tease me now, Lupin-“Sirius says with a chuckle, turning his body more to look at Remus, and both boys had grins plastered on their faces.

“That’s practically my job, Black.” He retorted, all smug since their little bickering sessions never turned serious. It was playful banter, and the two loved it.

“Oh, yeah?” Sirius asked, a mischievous plan entering his mind, and Remus only caught this grand plan way too late, when it had already been initiated.

Without warning, Sirius dove forwards, one arm snaking around Remus’ waist, pulling him closer while the other hand went for Remus’ neck, his fingers curling. Before Remus could protest, Sirius was tickling him, changing where he attacked depending on how Remus moved and reacted. Almost immediately, Remus started to move against Sirius’ grip, laughing loudly as he was rather ticklish. He chuckled and tried to get away, getting out soft ‘stops!’ between bundles of laughter, only to be pulled closer by Sirius, eventually getting pulled down. Sirius stopped after a few seconds, letting Remus relax. Remus ended up leaning against Sirius in an awkward position on his stomach, trying to get his breath back. Sirius laughed and pushed his own pitch-black hair out of his face, looking down at the boy who shone like a thousand suns.

Remus moved slightly, moving his head to Sirius’ thighs, near his knees, laying with his head on Sirius’ lap. Sirius let Remus get his breath back, looking at how Remus’ chest rose and fell, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend’s happiness.

“I didn’t know I was that ticklish-“Remus says with a smile, looking up at the other boy, observing how the black shade of Sirius’ hair stood out among the bright green leaves and stark brown bark.

“Neither, maybe I’ll use that as a sneaky tactic from now on.”

“You better not!”

All was well and all was perfect. After a few minutes, Remus went back to looking up at the sky, being able to make out some shapes in the few clouds that dared to cover the warm blue. Sirius had taken to finishing whatever he had started with those daisies, and Remus didn’t ask any questions. The minutes blurred together, and neither boy knew how long they’d been outside for, but it hadn’t been an obscene amount of time. Sirius finally cleared his throat to get Remus’ attention, and without a word, Sirius carefully placed a circular chain of daisies upon his head, resting on his light curls. Remus’ hand went up to feel the flowers softly, and he smiled. Remus caught Sirius’ soft expression, looking at him with such admiration.

Sirius couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter at the sight of Remus. He looked at how beautiful the boy before him was. His curls adorned with a crown of daisies, his light eyes looking up into his own, his eyes wrinkling a little at the sides as his smile encompassed almost all of his face. He couldn’t help but feel like Remus’ smile was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Here was the love of his life, comfortable in his lap with his scars exposed, not even thinking about the negative’s life had thrown at him. To Sirius Black, Remus Lupin was the bravest man he ever knew. Sirius’ hand travelled to Remus’ cheek, rubbing circles across the smooth and rosy skin laid. Just centimetres away was one of his facial scars, pulling at his lip as he smiled.

The atmosphere changed, slowly but subtly. Both boys were caught in a trance-like state, locked in each other’s tender touch. Remus’ smile slowly faded, but his expression of happiness and fondness didn’t subdue. He simply relaxed, his mind not being able to think of anything else other than Sirius Black. Remus felt his heart skip a beat. He knew what he wanted, what he craved, he just needed to know if it was safe to have.

“Pads… you love me?” He asked tenderly, as shy and as inquisitively as always. Remus’ constant need for validation shining through, but never tarnishing the moment.

Sirius’ face flashed a grin. A Sirius Black grin. He chuckled lightly, nodding. A few locks of his hair falling from where he’d tucked it behind his ear. He held Remus’ face in his lap, stroking over those perfect features, admiring every inch of his lover.

“Unconditionally.” He said with confidence, leaning down, closer to the other, hovering just inches away from the his lips.

Remus’ eyes glossed over, tears threatening to spill, but he kept them in, his stomach causing butterflies to do somersaults, his heart racing. Unconditionally, Sirius had said. A tear escaped, a happy one.

“I will love you, unconditionally.” Sirius repeated, more like a whisper, wiping away the stray tear, leaning closer, to be met with Remus’ lips, accepting each other for who they were. Neither spoke, neither pulled away. This was perfect, this was all they ever wanted. A moment like this was worth a thousand words. Kissing in the soft summer of ’78.


End file.
